What's Wrong?
by punkprincess96
Summary: Dana's finally back at PCA! Everybody should be happy, right? WRONG! Everyone seems to hate her or something! What's wrong? How can she fix it? Most importantly, who will? since Dana won't... DxL... I guess some ZxC
1. I'm Back

What's wrong?

**BY**: punkprincess96

**DANA'S POV.**

"Zoey? I have a surprise!" I said through by cellphone. I just know that blonde is smiling right now.

"What is it?!" Zoey asked in a smiley way, _as if she was forced to smile and talking, that kind of way_. I snuck up behind the gang. I'd come back to PCA, I'm excited. You can't blame me! I jumped out infront of them and shouted,

"BOO!" I heard a couple of screams, but Zoey and Chase remained calm.

"Dana!" Nicole squealed. I looked around. PCA was still the same from when I left it.

"Hey." I whispered under my breath. I looked around, and saw some students glaring at me. I tried to ignore them and make this a happy day. I look back at my friends. I put on a really fake smileI'm not the best actress for this kind of stuffand waved a bit. I know no one's buying it, but I continue.

"Dana! I can't believe your back! You still remember us, don't you?" Zoey asked. I looked at them. I recogised all of them except this new girl.

"Yeah, except her. Unless she's Dustin, becoming taller and more girl-like." I joked, pointed at her. She gave me a not-so-welcome stare. Zoey laughed, but I knew it was fake.

"Heh... Dana, this is Lola. Lola, Dana." she introduced. I hated her from the beginning. She hated me probably.

"Nice to meet you." she said, being serious but she was obviously using sarcasm. I stared back at her and frowned.

"Not so nice over here." I said, giving her a stare dripping with hate. Zoey bit her lip.

"Guys stop it!" I heard someone say. I ignore the new girl and look up. Chase had said that, I'm guessing. I looked around, and saw more students looking at me, giving me nothing but angry or scared expressions. Zoey and Nicole must have noticed I was looking at something else because they looked over there too. Zoey exchanged worried looks with Chase and then acted like nothing happened.

"Uh, what're they looking at?" I ask, wanting answers. Actually no, _demanding_ answers. Nicole stared at the floor and made a fake coughing noises.

"Gee, Nicole, you sound like you're getting sick!" Michael stiffly said, sounding faker than ever.

"Yeah, maybe you should go to our dorm, and I'll find something to make you feel better." Chase said. His acting is pretty real, or maybe he was just clueless, but since Zoey was looking at him, he wasn't then.

"Or I'll go get the nurse." Zoey added. Chase nodded eagerly. I gave them all I dangerous look, during the silence.

"Or," I said sweetly. "I could give her a mouth full of broken teeth, that is IF you guys don't tell me what's going on!" I said, breaking the silence. Oh well, so much for the happy day. It wasn't my style anyways.

"Nothings going on." Zoey tried to assure. Nice try blondie.

"Well, when you find out, I'll be in my new dorm." I said, holding in any sarcastic remarks. I storm off and I can _tell_, even from behind my head, that Zoey was going to find a lie to make sound real enough to be an excuse. That's what she always does. But I'll know better, unlike her other victims.


	2. Meeting Up

**What's Wrong?** _Chapter 2_

- - -

"Hey Quinn" I said, passing her in the halls. Quinn looked smiled.

"Hey Dana, I can't believe you're back! What hall are you in, you know, you're dorm?" Quinn asked. I shrugged, but smiled.

"I don't know, but I'm going to see Coco right now. Hey... I have something to ask you." I asked, still wanting to know about why everyone was acting strange. I don't know, but I have a strange feeling about it. Something really bad. Quinn smiled and gave me a what's-up look.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked. I don't think she knows, but I'm going to ask any ways.

"Do you know if... something happened? Rumors or some big act to make everyone freak when they see me?" I ask. She gives me the look Zoey did. I know a big lie's coming up any minute now.

"N-no, nothing... at all." she says, trying not to stutter. I know I shouldn't be such a 'Zoey kind of girl and find out everything I can until my last suspect's information is dry', but I can't help it.

"Quinn, I thought atleast you'd be honest." I lie. I can't help but lie my way through to people until I get what I want. I give her a sad look and purposely stare blankly at the floor. I know she's believing everything I do. She'll admit any minute now...

"Okay Dana, I'll tell you but I can't tell you right now... let's talk later." Quinn whispered. I try to hold in my smiles, but unfortunatly, a smile appears on my mouth, but I quickly wipe it off into a thanks-for-everything-you've-told-me-today-sucker frown.

"See you later." I say before leaving her alone in the halls. I hold in my laughs until I see she's left. A minute later I burst out laughing and keep walking down the halls until-

"OMPH!" I bump into someone I haven't thought about. "Uh Oh."


	3. 4 Sentance Conversation

**What's Wrong?** _Chapter 3_

- - -

"Well, well. If it isn't the infamous Logan Reese." I anounced. He looked at me, I think he was delusional because he would've made a disturbing comment by now that would've began a conversation of insults, but he didn't. We were having one of those, deafening silences.

"Well, nice to see you too, Dana." he finally said. I must've had something insane in my ears. I couldn't believe this.

"S-so... I'm... uh finally back at PCA." I stuttered, unable to grasp any other words. He smiled, but I gave him a worried look.

"Am I hearing right? Logan Reese... actually nice to me." I asked myself, outloud. He scoffed at went on down the hall. I turned around, I don't know why. Maybe I was still loss at words and decided my actions would cover it. He stopped around the corner. He turned around, too and looked back at me. I smiled plainly. He smiled, then turned back around. I walked down the hall, still amazed by our 4 sentance conversation. I saw Coco, and ran up to her.

"Welcome back Miss Cruz!" Coco greeted, but I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What dorm am I at this year Coco?" I asked, wanting to find out as quick as possible. Coco smiled, a warm and comftorble soft smile, while my smile was cold and possibly left over from dinner last night. ( XD I just HAD to add that in )

"Well, go down the hall, turn left and one more turn right. Here's your key, Miss Cruz." Coco read from her clipboard and handed me a small pink key.

"Isn't that my old dorm? Uh, by the way, I don't do pink keys." I asked, handing the key back to Coco. Coco accepted the key, and gave me a black key. I shrugged, and took it.

"Yes." Coco beamed. I gasped, trying to hold in any happy squeals or anything out of my style.

"Okay, later Coco!" I called to her before leaving. You might as well ask me what's so good about good about room 101. Well, here's an answer for you... I left all my happiness and joy in room 101. Before leaving, I promised not to be happy or anything else in France because I didn't want to be happy anywhere else but at PCA. Yes, that's kind of silly, not to have bliss for about 2 years. Well, not to me. It was only something I took as a joke, but in France, I really didn't have any happy memories in France.

I peeked the door open a bit and found Zoey and Nicole sitting on their beds, whispering and gossiping as usual.

"I can't believe Dana's anger. It makes me mad. Doesn't it make you mad, Zo? It makes me mad all the time. It makes me so mad, like that time-"

"I get it Nicole. Yes it makes me mad. I just hope she doesn't find out what happened while she was gone..." Zoey interruppted. I felt my face go red. How dare these girls go talking about me behind my back! How do they get the nerve to, anyways? I know Zoey, but Nicole? That chicken wouldn't even talk about me while I'm actually here in person!

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, and nearly jumped to the ceiling. I turned around and saw...


	4. Why Do I Like Him?

**What's Wrong?** _Chapter 4_

- - -

"What are you doing?" Logan asked. I sighed, nearly forgetting to inhale for a second. I rolled my eyes, after feeling less breathless.

"Nothing. What're you doing, creeping up on me?" I whispered, leaning on the door after I quietly shut it. He didn't respond.

"I wasn't creeping up on you!" He finally shouted. Now that's the old Logan Reese I know. I smiled, for no reason.

"And why are you smiling?" he asked, as I wiped it off my face. I sure am wiping off a lot of smiles today. The door suddenly opened and I fell to the floor before I knew it. Ow, that hurt. Zoey screamed and Nicole burst out laughing, uncontrolably. Logan was quietly snickering to himself. I growl at Nicole.

"Don't you think I should be laughing too?" I ask Nicole, as Zoey helped me back up. Nicole shook her head and immediatly shut her mouth.

"No, Nicole. I think I should be laughing right now." I said, stepping closer to her. She automaticly backs up and gives a 'mercy, Dana!' shriek. I'm surprised Zoey didn't stop me, but I don't mind that. I inch closer to her until she can hear me breathe. I wanna give the girl a scare enough to make her faint, but I don't even have to try. One last step-

**THUD!**

Nicole fell to the floor, and I smiled sweetly and backed up. Zoey didn't do anything. I still can't believe that. Zoey runs over to Nicole, and shakes her. Zoey gives me a fake gasp. I know the prank has begun. I gasp back, making fun of her.

"Dana! She's out cold!" Zoey exclaimed as I saw Nicole's eye twitter. I ran over to Nicole, and shook her dramaticly. I glanced over at Logan. He seemed amused.

"What have you got to say for yourself, DANA!" Zoey angrily shouts at me, but I can sense a bit of laughtor in there.

"NOOO! Zoey, there's so many thing I haven't even done it Nicole yet!" I cry, tears actually forming. "LIKE GIVE HER A BROKEN NECK FOR TRICKING ME!" Nicole's head shoots up and the girl runs out the door, screaming for help. I burst out laughing with Logan and Zoey's face went red.

"How did you know my prank, Dana Cruz?" she asked, feeling embarrassed. I scoffed with a smile.

"How could I not? Fake acting is obvious, Zoey Brooks." I reply, giving her an eye roll. Zoey furiously stormed out of the room, leaving me alone with... Logan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey reveiwers and readers out there!!! I'm going to try to update everyday! Thanks, and by the way, reveiw please!!! It only takes 20 second. Even a good job, or nice story would work for me. By the way, I have most the chapters uploaded. I just wait for the right amount of reveiws to put on one chapter. Thank you for those nice reveiws. Later, Lily.**


	5. I Like My Head On His Chest

**What's Wrong?** _Chapter 5_

- - -

"I'm going to... uh... go now." I said, but actually not budging. I know he's not moving either. What's with us since we saw each other?

"Yeah, I should get going now too." Logan says without a smile. Where's that smile when I want it? Wait... did I just say... cross that. I _SO_ don't "want" his smile, anytime!

"Well..." I start to say. "Drop by anytime." I give him a smile, and try to sit on the lower bunk of the bed but my head hits the support bar for the upper bunk, and I fall to the floor just like Nicole did. I can hear Logan chuckle. I expected him to leave, to tell everyone about that 'Nicole' moment. I saw I pair of shoes beside me and I knew it was... Logans. He pulls me up, and smiles.

"You okay, Dana?" he asked me. I nodded, and frowned a bit. He examines the back of my head.

"Doesn't look too good. It's swelling a bit." he says after going through a couple of my thick curls. "Wanna go check it out?" I shake my head.

"No thanks, Logan." I said, after a minute. I run my hand through my mess of what I call hair. I feel a bit woozy, and I can feel a bump, but I don't wanna bother him.

"If you need help, just call me okay?" Logan told me. I shake my head, and try to sit down on my bunk, and luckily I don't hit my head this time. I wanted to say thanks before he left. I tried to get up but I hit the top bunk and fall onto my bed.

"Dana, what are you trying to do?! See if your head's harder than the bed?!" Logan asked in a concerned way. Aw, how sweet. He cares! Wait, did I just say Logan's sweet?

"No... I wanted..." I tried to say but I stopped. He sits on the bed, and looks at my face.

"Just... let me see your head." he says. I put my head on his chest. I like this. Okay, I'm going nuts! I can feel his fingers go through my hair. It tickles.

"How cute!" I hear Nicole say. Wait, Nicole? I turn around and I see Zoey, Chase and Nicole standing at the door. Logan gets up and he hits his head on the top bunk, and since he was my support, I fall to the floor, and I fall right on my nose.

"Logan Reese! That hurt!" I shout. I look at him, and I laugh a bit. He was in pain, especially on his nose.

"You don't think I'm hurt, Dana?!" Logan asks in that sweet voice of his. Wait, he doesn't have a sweet voice, Cruz! Get it in you head!

"Okay guys, are you okay?" Chase asks. I don't think they really care, because they were all helping him out. But after he got up, the first thing he did was run over to me.

"Are you okay, Dana?" Logan asks in that irresistable tone. I put my finger to the bottom of my nose. Red comes out after a minute.

"No, she's not." Zoey answers for me. Logan and Nicole help me up, but I fall back down after they let go of me. Logan kneels beside me, and pulls my arm over him shoulder.

"Let's get you to the nurse." Logan says, and we head for the door. His cellphone rings after a couple of steps.

"Hello? oh hey baby. No, I can't make it right now. I have to help a friend. Thanks, bye." Logan told whoever was on the other line. I stop walking.

"Logan you can go to whatever you have planned. I can get there myself." I assure him. I actually don't want him to go.

"Yeah, I can take her." Zoey added. I shake my head.

"_Myself_." I repeated. "I'll be okay." Logan smiles before leaving me. Zoey was looking at me weird.

"You sure?" she asks as I grab a tissue to cover my nose. I nod one last time before leaving. But I wasn't actually going to the nurse. I was going to find Logan.


	6. I Finally Cried

**What's Wrong?** _Chapter 6_

- - -

I followed him as I saw him go outside. I don't know why I'm stalking him, I guess for fun. I hope he doesn't turn around. We were finally outside. There was only one person he was looking at. I frown once I know who that is.

"Oh, NO!" I thought as I saw who it was. I saw him sit down with Lola. She bends over to give him a kiss. I wanna break that girl's bones like she broke my heart. Wait, why do I care? It's not like I own Logan or anything. I run back inside, and I accidently run into a wall.

"Ow." I mutter before trying to get up. That's the thing, you guys. I now know that you shouldn't hit your head on a bunk bed, fall on your nose, and slam into a wall all in one day. I got up but it was all dizzy. I limp into the girl's lounge, and Zoey screamed once she saw me.

"Dana! You're nose is dripping out blood!" She shouted. I wipe my nose, and somehow, I feel so... heartbroken. Why am I under the spell of Logan Reese? He's not going to stay with one girl forever. Especially not me...

"Yeah, yeah." I whisper. It feels like a half of my heart jump walked out the door, and drove all the way up to Alaska. I feel so incomplete.

"Dana! How can you not care about yourself?!" Zoey yells. I hate it when she yells. I nod, and I begin to head for the door. Just as I was about to open the door, Logan and Lola came in, and since I was standing behind the door... you got it. A loud thud was heard and I was behind the door.

"Oh my god! Lola, let go of the door!" Zoey screams. Great. More attention. As told, Lola let go and I came falling to the floor. More drips of blood.

"Dana! Didn't you go to the nurse?!" Chase shouts. I give everyone a 'shut-it-or-you-might-never-talk-again' look.

"Dana! You're bleeding again!" Nicole yells. I groan.

"Can everyone just stop yelling?!" I calmly ask. I guess no one heard me, because no one was shutting up. Instead, everyone was yelling "Oh my god!", and "She's bleeding! Do something!"

"SHUT UP!" I finally loose it. the room is filled with that deafening silence again. Yes, people. Danger Cruz is back.

"But Dana-" Nicole begins to whisper.

"Okay, Zoey, Chase, Nicole, I don't get why you're all worked up about me. I'm not even that concerned about myself. I can take care of myself. I'm not a baby." I anounce.

"We're only trying to be good friends and take care of you." Zoey snaps. I roll my eyes.

"Good friends? You could've been good friends during those times that I was crying at PCA because of _my_ problems." I tell Zoey.

"You cry?" Nicole asks in a hushed tone. I wanna run away right now. I can. I'm right beside the door. But I know I won't run from this public embarrassment because there is no where to run.

"So what?" I said in a shattered way. I think I'm crying right now. Oh god, no! How can I cry because of my stupid friends and that guy... LOGAN REESE!

"Dana, why didn't you tell us?" Zoey asked, trying to use her regular voice.

"I'm not going to answer that." I snap at her. I've just broken the record for being such a bad friend.

"You can tell us anything." Logan offered. Oh, I almost forgot about Lola and Logan for a couple a minutes. I pull the door open and ran out. People on campus are giving me that look again. I can't take the drama on PCA. I wanna go back. Back to France. I finally arrive at Room 101. I slide the black key in. It opened, and I ran in. I locked the door, and I moved the chair infront of it so it wouldn't open. I cried my eyes out for such a long time I didn't know how long.


	7. I Slid Down The Side Of A Building

**What's Wrong?** _Chapter 7_

- - -

There was a knock on my door suddenly. I didn't answer it. I stuffed my face into a lot of tissues, to wipe all the blood off.

"Dana? It's me Zoey, can you let me in, please?! My key doesn't work!" that obnoxious voice kept yelling.

I covered my ears and wiped my tears off my face. I can't believe I let people see me cry.

"Get lost!" I shouted after Zoey had nearly been shouting for atleast two minutes. "You're not welcome!"

"In my own dorm room? I don't think so. You'd better open up, Dana!" Zoey shouted again.

I screamed to let her think that there was trouble. She pounded on the door even harder. I heard a second pair of hands help her knock.

"Is she opening the door, Zo?" I heard Chase ask. I bet Zoey's giving him a solid look right now.

"Dude, does it look like she's opening the door?" Michael asked.

"Nah, not really." Chase snickered to himself. That boy is crazy.

"So, Zoey, today I met this cute guy in chem class and he's so cute! You should see him!" Nicole shared with everyone. Now, that girl is _boy crazy_.

"Tell me about this later, Nicole!" Zoey said in an angry way.

"Hey." I heard Lola say. "She still in there?" Ugh, I hate that girl! I bet Logan's there too, now. I hate those two!

"Dana! Wanna open up?" Logan shouted. I knew it. "Let us in?"

"Go away! You're not going to get in!" I yell back. "You can keep trying." I heard Zoey groan, in a frustrated way.

I opened the window, prepared to go out, even though we're on like the billionth floor.

I grabbed a basketball and threw at out the chair, knocking it down so they could get in now if they were smart.

I climbed out, carefully, making sure there were places to hold on to.

Appearently, Zoey and her little so called friends aren't very smart, because I didn't hear them get in yet.

I climbed to the side of the building, and saw a pipe. Just like in the movies!

I grabbed onto it and quickly slid down. After a while, I finally felt the hard, solid ground again!

"Cruz!" I heard someone shout. I turned around,and saw some of the tattlers students at PCA. They'd tell the DA!

"Better not tell or you won't LIVE to tell anyone anything else!" I threatened. They ran off, muttering something I couldn't hear. I walked into the campus, and I got those stupid looks again. I saw Quinn near a table, typing something into her laptop. I walked over to her.

"Hey Quinn." I said trying to make conversation.

"Hi Dana! What are you doing?" she asked without taking a look off her laptop. I shrugged, but she probably couldn't even see me.

"Nothing. Just slid down the side of a building a second ago." I said as if it was nothing.

"Cool." Quinn muttered without taking a look at me off the laptop. I wonder what's so important that she couldn't even look at me while I was talking.

"What're you doing?" I asked her, trying to keep this conversation alive. She shook her head.

"Nothing, just spying on people with the new cameras I set up everywhere." she said to me, as if what she was doing wasn't anything. I smiled.

"Can I see something?" I asked, wanting to check up on my so called friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey readers and reveiwers!!! lol thanks 'PoP LoCK 'ND DRoP iT for reveiwing like all the chapters!!! You are awsome! and I'll upload more chapters... but when I think of it, I don't wanna finish the story becasue I'll miss you guys soooo much!!! so add me on MSN or something and I'll prolly be like your BFF for life!!!LOL check my profile for my email. P msg me if you can't see my email or screen name. i'm out - lily.**


	8. Rejected

What's Wrong? Chapter 8

- - -

The camera zoomed up to their faces. This was so amusing! I can spy on people whenever I want for the next 5 minutes that Quinn will let me see people doing secret things.

"Can you zoom up to that... ugh, Lola? And Logan?" I polietly ask Quinn. I can't stand being nice! Can do other people do it?

"Sure, Dana." Quinn replies and moves the camera towards Lola and Logan.

"Hey, Quinn?" I ask. "Can you record while using the camera?" Quinn nods.

"Yeah, sure. You want me to?" Quinn asked before putting an empty CD into her laptop. I nod and smile sweetly. Ugh, when will this end?!

"Thank you Quinn." I added to make her think I'm even nicer. The camera zooms over to Lola and Logan, and the red 'REC' text blinks. I watch as Lola tries to flirt with Logan but it doesn't work because Logan doesn't talk to her.

"Not now, baby." he says without looking at her. I can't believe he still likes that girl! I wish he liked me... no. I don't. I don't wanna be another just-for-the-next-5-minutes kind of girlfriend to Logan! But I know he won't give up anything for me... so why am I even bothering to think about him? I know he doesn't like me. He likes the girly girls.

"Loooogan! Please?" I hear Lola say. I finally snap out of my zone when I hear that girl talk. I won't even say her name. It's like poision. Don't put it in your mouth.

"Shut up!" Nicole and Zoey shouts. This is so fun. I wanna spy all day, but I can't. I have to tell them the doors open in like a billion hours.

"Hey are you done, Dana?" Quinn asks, snapping her fingers infront of my face. I nod, and back up a bit, too.

"Thanks, Quinn." I say as she hands over the CD. I have proof that Lola got rejected by Logan! Wait... How ironic. "Bye Quinn!" she waved and I left. I'm pleased enough, so I head back to the dorm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: That was a reaaaaally short chapter! Oh well. Next one will be longer. Or long, I promise! Oh, BTW! Read my new fanfic... or songfic I Turn To You. Dana's POV again! Cuz she's the best!**


	9. Revenge

What's Wrong? Chapter 9

- - -

I played the CD over and over again in our (Zoey, Nicole, and mine) room. Zoey and the gang walked in, staring at the screen. Zoey gasped.

"Where'd you get this?" she asked, seeing herself in the screen, staring at Chase. Chase blushed.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, innocently. I watched the tv. This was where Logan rejected Lola. Lola, screamed when she saw the part. Lola popped the CD out, and tried brake the CD, but it wouldn't brake. Zoey helped out, smashing it on the table, and it was in pieces. I smiled.

"You know me better than that." I smile sweetly, and hold up around 10 more CDs, in a way you hold cards. Lola and Zoey gasped, and grabbed the CDs from me, and broke them into thin, shattered pieces. I shrugged, and went over to my bed. I pulled up the covers, and there was more than 200 CDs atleast. Lola screamed and Zoey gasped.

"Dana!" Zoey yelled. "GET RID OF THE CDS!!" I smiled sweetly and just shook my head.

"Cruz, don't make me hurt you!" Lola shouts at me. I scoff at her.

"You think you can hurt me?" Dana asked. I look at the gang. Nicole is quietly standing beside her top bunk, Michael is sitting on the floor, and Logan and Chase are watching the CD over and over again.

"Yeah, I do, Cruz." Lola bravely says. I shoot a look at Zoey. Zoey knows to tell Lola the 5 rules of living with me.

"Lola... there are kind of rules to living with Dana..." Zoey begins. "Number one, don't wake Dana up before 8:45. Number two, don't argue with Dana. Number Three, never complain about Dana's style, or messyness. Number Four, don't talk to Dana when she's in the room presently. Number Five, don't take her stuff, or even touch it. Number five, she doesn't open doors, so you'd better open them for her..." Zoey listed, while Nicole and I mouthed it out along with her.

"Perfect." I comment on her speech. Lola stood there for a minute before givign a low scowl. I rawr back at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This was a really quick chapter. Probably not that thoughtful and stuff lol but yeah, it'll do. I love all my reveiws more than oreos. ) please reveiw or atleast add me on MSN! or aim. either way.**


	10. Silence

**What's Wrong?** _Chapter 10_

- - -

Coco walked in and I quickly jumped into bed, pulling up the covers.  
"Girls, what's going on here?" Coco asks, demanding an answer. I of course will be blamed. Everyone acuses I am such a trouble bringer, but I actually am not that much trouble... am I?  
"It was Dana!" Lola shouted suddenly. "She like, so _totally_ did it!"  
"Miss Cruz... come here for a second." Coco said, and pulled me outside.  
"Did you steal from anyone lately?!" Coco demanded to know. I shook my head.  
"No. I didn't." I mumble. Was that suspisious?  
"I don't believe you." Coco uttered, giving me a stone, cold look. I gasped.  
"There has got to be some mistake! I didn't steal anything!" I yell at her. "It's not me!" I can't believe this! I've been busy all day! I couldn't have done anything!  
"Pack your bags, Miss Cruz." Coco instructs. "You're going back to France." I can feel my face going red, and I choke back tears.  
"I- I... I'm going." I whispered, and sniffled before going back inside.  
"What was that?" Zoey asked, concerned for her friend. I wiped my tears, and ignored her. Nicole looked at me and smiled.  
"Dana is crying! Dana is crying!" Nicole kept repeating and singing. If I wasn't so uncomftorble crying right now, I would've-... I don't know, but...  
"Oh my god! Dana what's wrong?" Chase asked, and him and Zoey walked over.  
"Dana?" Michael asked, walking over with Logan. Nicole was still singing, so I threw a basketball at her to shut her up.  
"Can you just tell us?" Zoey asked, impatiently. Chase shushed her.  
"Dana? Just tell us." Chase told me. They say it as if it's nothing. I just sighed, and took out my backpack. It was empty. Not for long... I grabbed my clothes from the closet, and began packing. How could Coco do this to me? I didn't steal **anything**.  
"Dana?" Logan asked. I didn't bother to glance at him. He'll cast his stupid love spell over me.  
"Answer me. Don't tell me you've decided to become mute..." I continued packing, and finally Zoey caught on a bit.  
"Dana! Oh my god, she's leaving!" Zoey shouted, and pulled some things out of my purple PCA bag. I pulled them back inside, and rolled my eyes. I want to say, "Good job, Sherlock"... but something stops me. I try my voice, but all I hear is a raspy dry sound. _OH MY GOD! I CAN'T TALK!_  
"D, TALK TO US!" Chase said, not understanding I couldn't talk. I tried to show them I couldn't talk, but they didn't understand. What idiots! I grab my notebook, and quickly flip over the pages filled with the word Logan and a heart. Chase smiled, and giggled like a girl. I whacked him on the arm, meaning SH! I finally found a blank space... but I didn't want to say it all of a sudden...  
"What?" Nicole asked, not understanding a blank page. I just put the note book away and continued packing. I pulled out my MP3, and put on a random song.

**Turn it inside out so I can see **

**The part of you that's drifting over me **

**And when I wake you're, you're never there **

**But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere **

**You're everywhere **

I looked up, they were gone. Already. I guess they were never truely my friends. I brushed off my tears, and cried on my bed. Why do I get all the drama? 

**'Cause you're everywhere to me **

**And when I close my eyes it's you I see **

**You're everything I know **

**That makes me believe **

**I'm not alone **

**I'm not alone **

I heard the door close, and I pulled my hands off my face. Logan? Why was he here?  
"Dana. I know you can't talk." Logan said, coming closer. He sat down on my bunk. "Just tell me why." I roll my eyes. If I can't talk, then how can I tell him? I picked up my notebook and wrote '_Are you dating Lola?_'. He looked at it, and laughed.  
"Course." Logan said. Ofcourse? How could he be going out with her? I angrily shoved my notebook into the purple PCA bag, and sighed.  
"Dana, seriously. Why can't you talk?" I rolled my eyes. that meant, 'who do you think you are to be talking to Dana Cruz in that way?' "I'm Logan Reese." Logan proudly said, as if he read my mind. We didn't say anything. I gave him a 'how did you know that?' look. "I don't know..." he responded again. How weird... "Dana, can you just tell me?" Logan asked, destroying the left over silence. I gave him a 'I'm not telling you for what's worth my life' glare. I just sigh and roll my eyes.


	11. Why're you Hugging Me, Logan?

What's Wrong? Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes, this is possibly the last chapter... sad. True, I will miss all my reveiwers!!! But I will most likey make a sequel. Unless... you don't want me to. Do you? R&R after reading.**

- - -

Zoey burst into the room, holding up the daily _Stingray_.  
"DANA?! WHAT DID YOU STEAL?" Zoey screamed. I raised my fist, angry that I couldn't talk. Couldn't explain. Couldn't run. Couldn't stay. Couldn't talk.  
"Woah, put that dangerous weapon down, Dana!" Logan joked, backing up with a smile. I growled before I colapsed onto my bed, covering my face. I realized that the song had changed.

**I cannot find a way to describe it  
****It's there inside; all I do is hide  
****I wish that it would just go away  
****What would you do, you do, if you knew**

**What would you do  
****I feel like I am all alone  
****All by myself I need to get around this  
****My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
****If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
****Cause no one understands**

What would Logan or Zoey or any other person do? Nothing... I feel liek I'm all alone. Wait... was that the song... or my thoughts? Anyways... Will I tell them? Or not? I don't know. I don't think I will. I'll just book a flight tonight around 1 AM and head for the door. That's it. Just like before. Nothing to say, so I won't say anything.

**All the pain I thought I knew  
****All the thoughts lead back to you  
****Back to what was never said  
****Back and forth inside my head  
****I can't handle this confusion  
****I'm unable; come and take me away**

I felt tears sting the back of my eyes, and I heard the door open and then close a second later.  
"Hey Lo." That voice said. Ugh, don't tell me it's-  
"Hi Lola." Logan carelessy said, sitting on my bed, right beside me.  
"What about the nickname baby?" Lola said in that idiotic cute voice. Logan shrugged. Logan shoveled my hands off my face, and grinned. I smile back, and sighed.  
"Okay, STOP IT CRUZ!" Lola shouted, coming over. I shrugged, meaning 'I know nothing of what you're talking about'.  
"She says she doesn't know what you're talking about." Logan hinted, just incase. Lola punched me in the face before I did anything. Zoey screamed, as Logan held me back from murdering Lola.

"You know I've always wanted to do that to you for sooo long, Dana!?" Lola shouted, raising her fist to hit me again. She accidently missed and smacked Logan right in the nose.  
"LOLA! " Logan shouted in pain. Oh, that's it. _No one_ gets to hurt Logan that way except me. I jumped on top on Lola, punching her on the face. Lola began crying like crazy from the last slap I gave her before getting up.  
"Girls!" Zoey shouted, seperating us. I made points and shrugs and all kind of ways to show her that she didn't even start the fight, but Zoey didn't understand.  
"Ow... Dana said she didn't start the fight." Logan said, as I helped him up from my bed. "And, I saw the fight. Lola hit Dana for no reason." Lola innocently shook her head.  
"Dana! Logan, don't believe Dana. She probably started the fight." Zoey said, backing up from me to be safe. "Remember the fight with Nicole? Then me? Then Chase? Then that girl from chem class?" Logan looked at me, and nodded. I CAN'T BELIEVE THESE PEOPLE! LOLA OBVIOUSLY STARTED IT! I began pointing and and spinning and shaking my fist again, but Zoey thought it was non sense.  
"She asked if Lola wanted to take it outside." Logan muttered, not even staring me in the eye. I nod, as a repeat. Lola smiled.  
"Honey, I could take you. Now? Okay. Outside, then." Lola confidently said. I hate her confidence. That's why it won't exist in the next 10 minutes.

- - -

We stared at each other in a circle, as a crowd drew up. Lola made the first move, trying to hit my in the stomach, but I missed it and spun her arm around, and pinned her to the floor. I held it against her back, which hurts like insanity. Lola started crying again, so I let her go.

"You done, Dana?" Lola asked, wiping her fake tears. She's an actress. Expect these things, Dana. I looked around. Logan, Chase, Nicole, Zoey, and Michael were in the front, watching us. I smiled. Wait'll Logan see this. Oh... and every other person on earth.

"Hello, Dana? Oh yeah, I forgot you're mute. See, I don't think you'll get any boys that way. Guys like it when their girls can actually talk, sweetheart." Lola sweetly said. I made hand signals, meaning 'like you'd know, princess'. Lola looked at Logan.

"She said that you wouldn't know, princess." Logan mumbled, tired of being the translator. I smiled, sweelty.

"Ugh, you know what, Cruz? Nobody likes you. The only reason that your friends hung out with you was because they were afraid of you. Afraid you'd hurt them if they told you the only reason they hung out with you." Lola explained, lying. I stopped for a second. Oh the irony. I was always afraid of them. See, I also knew that they could leave me any second. And I'd be left friendless at PCA. Just like that. Logan glanced at me. He knew what I was thinking. He'd tell them! Oh no.

"So what is she saying? Do you know?" Nicole eagerly asked. Zoey nodded, agreeing with Nicole.

"Yes. But I won't tell you." Logan said, staring at his shoes. I coughed.

"See, hon. I know your past. After you left your friends thought you left for good. They never expected you to come back. They never wanted you to come back." Lola politely said again. I forgot what I was doing. What am I doing? I raised my fists up to my waist, ready to knock Lola out, but something suddenly stopped me. I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around and saw Logan. What was he doing?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Oh, a cliffy! Yay! Sequel or not? Yes, believe me when I say this is the last chapter. R&R please. I need atleast 10 reveiws saying make a sequel to make a sequel. Yes, a hard bargainer. Yeah, I told you it was going to be hard to end this story!!! Well, comment some of my other stories too.**


	12. NEW CHAPTER!

_XD I made you think there's another chapter. XD I'm soooooooo evil. Well, there isn't. Just a count down. So far 7 comments. 3 more to go. And that's ATLEAST. XD I'm soo evil. _Replies to my reveiwers.

**LaceyLuvsYa10**: Yes, yes, yes, yes, etc!!! I will as long as you will reveiw in the future!!!

**FOB-DL-Juderman-freak**: XD penguins taking over is a miracle. As long as your reveiws are funny in the future, you can expect to read the sequel.

**Yumi Stern**: Yes, I loved the translating thign too!!! It's sooo cute.

**Smallvillecrazy**: XD I wish your reveiw counted for ten. LOL yeah... I'm sad it's over too!

**twiinklestar**: XD DIE LOLA!!!!!!! she deserves it. Well, thanks for the reveiw.

**CoOlLoSeR1992**: Thanks for the reveiw!!! I will certainly update just for you!! XP lol ACTUALLY, everyone.

**MDU.Lover23**: LOL. I will, I pinky promise! XD

**Heads up everyone, I've made a decision. I choose that I...**

**HAHAHAHA!! SUFFER! I WON'T TELL YOU. Yeah, I'm such an evil little girl.**


	13. NEW CHAP LATER, SERIOUSLY

Okay, I've decided that I am too evil!!! XD well, hope you'll forgive me. I'll add another chapter when I get back from my classes!!! at aorund 6: 45. SOME START THE TIMER!!


End file.
